1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet containing cassette, a sheet supplying apparatus having such a cassette and an image forming apparatus having such a cassette.
2. Related Background Art
Many image forming apparatuses include a sheet supplying apparatus for supplying a transfer material. In such a sheet supplying apparatus, various sheet supplying systems and sheet separating systems can be used. Further, there are many kinds of cassettes for containing sheets. For example, in some conventional sheet containing cassettes, a label on which an operation method was pictured is adhered to a predetermined portion of the cassette.
As color printers have recently progressed, there is a need for application of various media (recording materials) to the sheet supplying apparatus. On the other hand, in the market, further reduction of the price of products has also been required. Further, there is a need for improvement in operability (for example, sheet setting ability) has also been required while satisfying the above-mentioned requests.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cheap sheet containing cassette in which correspondence to various media and operability are excellent, and a sheet supplying apparatus and an image forming apparatus which include such a sheet containing cassette.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sheet containing cassette detachably mounted on a main body of an image forming apparatus to contain sheets to be supplied by a sheet supply means provided on the main body, the cassette comprising a frame member, a sheet supporting member disposed within the frame member to support the sheets to be supplied by the sheet supply means, and a separation sheet provided on the sheet supporting member in an opposed relation to the sheet supply means. Here, characters and/or a sketch are described on the separation sheet.